Podróż ku przeznaczeniu
Prolog Ściany budynków wyleciały w powietrze, rozerwane przez potężną siłę eksplozji. Sekundę później płomienie zaczęły trawić całą ulicę. Matoranie, Vortixx, Steltianie i inni mieszkańcy rzucali się do ucieczki, uchylając się przed spadającymi na nich gruzami i buchającym ogniem. Kiedy wydawało się, że nie może być już gorzej, rozległy się kolejne huki eksplozji kilka przecznic dalej. Po paru chwilach cała dzielnica przeistoczyła się w ruiny pożerane przez ogień. Mroczny Łowca Bane kroczył środkiem ulicy, z podłym uśmiechem na ustach obserwując zrujnowane domy i mieszkańców próbujących wydostać się spod gruzów i uciec w bezpieczne miejsce. Musiał przyznać, że Bandak odwalił kawał dobrej roboty, podkładając bomby. Te wyrządziły tyle szkód, że nie było szans, aby Toa tego nie zauważyli. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie tak, jak przewidywał, cel Bane’a powinien zjawić się już wkrótce. Mroczny Łowca już cieszył się na samo spotkanie z nim. Walka i zadawanie bólu zawsze sprawiały mu przyjemność. Był tym tak podekscytowany, że nie zauważył, jak płomienie za nim rozstępują się i jak nadciąga ku niemu postać w czerwonej zbroi, pędząca na motorze. Odwrócił się w ostatniej chwili, by uchylić się przed świstającym ostrzem. Postać na motorze minęła go i z piskiem opon zatrzymała swój pojazd, obracając się ku Mrocznemu Łowcy. Bane uśmiechnął się pod maską, widząc znajomą mu postać Toa Hserga. Nie on był jego celem. Ale też powinien dostarczyć mu rozrywki. - Znowu ty, Bane? - zapytał Toa Ognia, mierząc wzrokiem wojownika. - Jeszcze ci się nie znudziło, po tym jak skopaliśmy ci tyłek tyle razy? Bane tylko uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. - Nigdy mi się nie znudzi - odparł, sięgając po ostrze, po czym skoczył na Hserga i zrzucił go z motoru. Obaj przeturlali się po ziemi, dopóki Toa Ognia solidnym kopnięciem nie zrzucił z siebie przeciwnika. Teraz obaj stali naprzeciw siebie, świdrując się wzrokiem. Sekundę później rzucili się na siebie i zostali pochłonięci w wir walki. Bandak, mały Mroczny Łowca o powykręcanych kończynach, siedział na dachu jednego z niewielu nienaruszonych budynków i obserwował swoim teleskopowym okiem sytuację w dole. Przeraził się na widok Toa Ognia. Nie samym jego pojawieniem się, lecz tym, kto miał się zjawić zaraz po nim. - Niedobrze - mruknął sam do siebie. - Toa Hserg już tu jest, ale dlaczego nie ma z nim… - Szukasz kogoś? - Bandak odskoczył w bok, przestraszony, kiedy nagle zjawiła się obok niego Hikira, Toa Błyskawic. Hserg odepchnął od siebie Bane’a i otarł strużkę krwi, która ściekała mu z ust. Bane ewidentnie umiał się bić. Tak samo jak Hserg, walka była więc dość wyrównana. Niestety z tego samego powodu, Toa Ognia ciężko było powalić swojego rywala. Hserg spojrzał uważnie na Mrocznego Łowcę, skrzywiającego szyję, przy czym dało się słyszeć głośne chrupnięcie. - Jaki macie cel, Bane? - odezwał się Toa, próbując zyskać trochę czasu, by móc zregenerować siły. Odpowiedziało mu prychnięcie Mrocznego Łowcy. - Nie muszę się tłumaczyć jakiemuś chuchrowatemu Toa - odparł i już miał skoczyć na Hserga, kiedy nagle przed jego stopami wylądowało sparaliżowane prądem ciało Bandaka. Chwilę potem za plecami łowcy znalazła się Hikira, mierząc do niego z łuku. - Więc może zechcesz wytłumaczyć się dwójce „chuchrowatych” Toa? - spytała, uśmiechając się łobuzersko. Bane zaklął pod nosem. Nie mógł walczyć z Hsergiem i tą zdzirą jednocześnie. Spojrzał z niesmakiem na swojego partnera. Ten idiota może i umiał podkładać bomby, ale w walce był beznadziejny. Nim Toa zdołali wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, Bane wyjął zza pasa mały, kulisty przedmiot i cisnął nim o ziemię. Dym przesłonił wszystkim widoczność, a kiedy opadł, dwójki Mrocznych Łowców już nie było. - I co teraz? - powiedział Hserg, spoglądając na towarzyszkę. Ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami. - Poczekamy, aż wrócą - odrzekła zakładając łuk na plecy i zmierzyła ku zrujnowanym domom. - Chodź, trzeba pomóc mieszkańcom. Toa Ognia schował miecz do pochwy i podążył za nią. - Jesteś pewna, że wrócą? - zapytał, kiedy wreszcie ją dogonił. - Oczywiście - odparła beznamiętnie Hikira. - Przecież zawsze wracają. Głupie pytanie. Hserg doskonale wiedział, że wrócą. I to go najbardziej martwiło. *** Dzień później. Toa Vox wszedł na pomost i spojrzał na stojącą przed nim spowitą smogiem olbrzymią metropolię. Kiedy tylko postawił stopę na tym lądzie, dotarła do niego nieprzyjemna woń spalin oraz odgłosy miejskiego zgiełku. Przyzwyczajenie się do tego miejsca z pewnością zajmie mu trochę czasu. Ale liczył, że uda mu się odnaleźć to, po co tu przybył. - A więc to jest Artas Nui… - powiedział, unosząc głowę do góry, by objąć wzrokiem górującą nad pozostałymi ogromną budowlę, wypluwającą z siebie kłęby dymu. - Nieugięte Miasto. Rozdział 1 Szedł powoli zatłoczoną ulicą. Odmienność tego miejsca była fascynująca. Na jego ojczystej wyspie, Neitu, żyli jedynie Matoranie i kilku Toa, na Artas Nui natomiast roiło się od przeróżnych istot ze wszystkich zakątków wszechświata. Oprócz Matoran, Vox widział tu również potężnie zbudowanych wojowników z olbrzymimi szczękami, podobnych do tych, którzy niedawno najechali jego wyspę i których stamtąd przegonił, widział też wysokie, smukłe istoty z podłużnymi głowami, stwory z dziwnymi, gadzimi łbami, wydawało mu się nawet, że gdzieś w tłumie mignął mu jakiś Toa… Każdy na tej wyspie był wyjątkowy, jednak nikt nie wydawał się patrzeć na innych. Wszyscy szli w swoje strony, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie, jakby byli przyzwyczajeni do widoku tylu różnych osób w jednym miejscu. Ale przynajmniej dzięki temu Vox nie będzie się rzucał w oczy. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Architektura także różniła się od tej znanej mu z Neitu. Tam domy budowano z drewna, w niektórych rejonach z kamienia, tu natomiast każdy budynek miał metaliczny połysk i sięgał znacznie wyżej niż jakakolwiek budowla z Neitu. Po jakimś czasie Vox zauważył, że na większości z nich znajdują się dziwne urządzenia z czarnymi soczewkami, które wydawały się obserwować go na każdym kroku. Na ścianach najwyższych budynków zawieszone były billboardy, utrzymane w czarno-czerwonej kolorystyce, z wielkimi napisami. Vox przeczytał niektóre z nich. „Strach jest wolnością”. „Podbój jest wyzwoleniem”. „Nienawiść jest prawdą”. „Jesteśmy narzędziami w rękach Wielkiego Ducha. Poddajcie się nam”. Mruknął. Dziwna wyspa. Pomiędzy każdym z budynków znajdowały się kolejne odgałęzienia ulicy, prowadzące do mrocznych zakamarków. Vox już przy dopływaniu do wyspy widział, że jest ona o wiele, wiele większa od Neitu, lecz dopiero teraz naprawdę przekonał się o jej ogromie. Czuł się tu jak w labiryncie. Może faktycznie odnalezienie Zaldiara nie będzie takie łatwe, jak mu się wydawało. Nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. Najrozsądniej byłoby spytać się władcy wyspy - taki na pewno musiał tu być. Jedyną alternatywą było stanie na ulicy i pytanie każdego przechodnia, a to wydawało się Voxowi bezsensowne. Postanowił więc znaleźć siedzibę władcy i stamtąd uzyskać informacje. Był tylko jeden problem. Vox nie wiedział, jak tam dotrzeć. Potrzebował mapy. Rozejrzał się na boki, lecz nie znalazł żadnego miejsca, gdzie mógłby takową nabyć. Ruszył więc przed siebie, z nadzieją na jak najszybsze znalezienie go. Idąc, przypomniał sobie ostatnie chwile spędzone na Neitu. On i Turi, jego najbliższa przyjaciółka, siedzieli razem na skraju przybrzeżnego klifu, wpatrując się w zachodzące słońce, parę godzin przed wyruszeniem Toa Dźwięku. - Nie chcę, żebyś nas zostawiał - powiedziała mu wtedy Ce-Matoranka i wbiła w niego swoje smutne spojrzenie, które pamiętał do dziś. - Wiem, że nie chcesz. Sam nie chcę cię zostawiać. Ale muszę - odparł. - Kiedy byłem Matoraninem, potrzebowałem Zaldiara, a on służył mi pomocą. Teraz to on potrzebuje mnie - i to ja muszę mu pomóc. - Więc weź mnie ze sobą - odrzekła stanowczo Turi. Vox uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. Jakie byłoby to łatwe, gdyby mógł to zrobić. - Nie mogę. To zbyt niebezpieczne. - Więc tym bardziej musisz wziąć mnie ze sobą. Nie mogę cię puścić samego na niebezpieczną wyprawę. - Wtuliła się w niego, owijając najmocniej jak potrafiła ramiona wokół jego talii, jakby bała się, że zaraz stąd odejdzie. - Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie chcę cię stracić… - dodała cicho. Toa Dźwięku pogładził ją lekko po głowie. Wydawała mu się taka mała i krucha… Jeszcze niedawno byli ze sobą równi, teraz Ce-Matoranka mieściła mu się na kolanach. Wciąż czuł się dziwnie jako Toa. Już otwierał usta, by ją pocieszyć, lecz wtedy Turi podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego oczami, w których powoli tliły się łzy. - Czy jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczymy? Powiedz, że tak… Vox otarł łzę ściekającą jej po policzku. Ten widok nie pasował do dobrze mu znanej, wiecznie roześmianej Turi. - Chciałbym tak powiedzieć - odrzekł. - Ale jeśli bym nie wrócił, czy wybaczyłabyś mi, że skłamałem? Nie odpowiedziała mu. Oczywiście, że by mu nie wybaczyła. Lecz z drugiej strony wiedziała, że nigdy by do tego nie doszło. Każdego dnia żyłaby z nadzieją, że to właśnie dziś jej przyjaciel wróci z wyprawy… i nigdy by jej nie traciła. Po chwili odezwała się: - Każdego dnia będę wypatrywać twojego powrotu. Nigdy cię nie zapomnę, Vox, choćbyś nie wracał nie wiadomo jak długo. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Toa Dźwięku zrobił to samo. - Postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej. Masz moje słowo. W odpowiedzi przyjaciółka przytuliła się do niego i siedziała tak wtulona jeszcze przez długi czas, dopóki Vox nie wyruszył w swą podróż. Obiecał jej, że wróci jak najszybciej. Lecz aby wrócić jak najszybciej, musiał jak najszybciej odnaleźć Zaldiara. Co w takim motłochu z pewnością nie będzie zbyt łatwe. Wreszcie udało mu się skręcić w handlową dzielnicę. Kręciło się tu jeszcze więcej ludzi niż przedtem. Vox z trudem przeciskał się przez tłumy mieszkańców, kręcących się z rozdziawionymi ustami między sklepami i kramami. Wszyscy obskakiwani byli przez rozmaitych oszustów, złodziei, rzezimieszków, szulerów, wydrwigroszy i bandziorów, nie wspominając o stadach chciwych handlarzy. Toa Dźwięku upewnił się, czy ma przy sobie jeszcze sakiewkę z widgetami, podarowanymi mu dawno temu przez Zaldiara na Neitu. W takim miejscu w każdej chwili ktoś mógłby mu je ukraść. Nie podobało mu się tu. Jak najszybciej chciał się stąd wydostać. Ale potrzebował mapy, a w tym miejscu z pewnością mógł taką znaleźć, sądząc po różnorodności towarów oferowanych przez sprzedawców. Jedzenie, broń, narzędzia, medykamenty… Można tu było znaleźć dosłownie wszystko. Żaden z handlarzy nie wyglądał jednak zbyt przyjemnie. Vox obawiał się, że mogą go oszukać, a to, że był Toa, nie miało dla nich żadnego znaczenia - kręciło się tu wiele osób groźniejszych od niego, a i tak zapewne dawały się one naciągnąć. Czyjeś ramię odepchnęło go na bok i przeniosło pod daszek jednego ze straganów. Vox obrócił się, by spojrzeć, kto to zrobił, i ujrzał jakiegoś Matoranina biegnącego przed siebie ze skórzaną torbą w ręku. Zaraz za nim biegł masywny Skakdi, krzyczący „Oddawaj to, ty wredny złodzieju!”. Tak, zdecydowanie lepiej byłoby stąd iść, pomyślał Vox. - W czymś pomóc? - Usłyszał głos za plecami. Odwrócił się i jego oczom ukazał się uśmiechnięty Matoranin w zielonym pancerzu, siedzący za straganem. Z jakiegoś powodu wydał się Voxowi bardziej godni zaufania niż pozostali sprzedawcy - tamci co prawda też się uśmiechali, lecz z chciwym błyskiem w oczach. Ten wyglądał tak, jakby naprawdę chciał pomóc swoim klientom. - Właściwie… to tak - odezwał się w końcu. - Szukam mapy. - Już się robi. Tak się składa, że mam tu kilka, wykonanych przez najlepszych kartografów. Na pewno się nie zawiedziesz - odrzekł Matoranin i zaczął grzebać między stertami towarów na sprzedaż, których także miał od grona. Vox skinął głową w podzięce. Po chwili bezowocnego szukania Matoranin pacnął się w czoło, uklęknął i wysunął zza stoiska półkę z wielkimi kartkami papieru, na których widniał rysunek wyspy. Wziął metalową rolkę i zaczął nawijać na nią jedną z map. W międzyczasie zapytał: - Nie jesteś tutejszy, prawda? Toa Dźwięku przyjrzał się mu uważnie. - Nie, nie jestem - odrzekł po chwili. - Skąd wiedziałeś? Matoranin wzruszył ramionami. - Pracuję tu już ładnych parę lat. Po takim czasie łatwo rozróżnić tych, którzy są już obeznani z wyspą od tych, którzy dopiero co tu przybyli - powiedział. - Dawno nie widziałem tu żadnego nowego Toa. Co cię tu sprowadza? Vox zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy udzielić mu odpowiedzi. Matoranin wydawał mu się jednak dość przyjazny. Być może uda mu się uzyskać od niego jakieś informacje. - Szukam tu innego Toa - odparł. - Może o nim słyszałeś? Nazywa się Zaldiar - dodał z nadzieją w głosie. Matoranin zamyślił się. - Zaldiar, hmmm… - Umilkł na moment. - Ach, tak, słyszałem o nim, choć dosyć dawno temu. - Nie wiesz, gdzie może teraz być? - Niestety. - Handlarz pokręcił głową. - Od dłuższego czasu słuch o nim zaginął. To twój przyjaciel? Vox odniósł wrażenie, że kupiec szczerze jest tym zaciekawiony. Przytaknął. - Cóż, dam ci radę - mówił dalej Matoranin. - Jeśli chcesz znaleźć Toa, najlepiej jest szukać go pośród innych Toa. Vox uradował się w duchu. Być może poszukiwania nie okażą się być aż tak trudne. - A tych gdzie mogę znaleźć? - spytał. Handlarz zaśmiał się. - Toa zawsze są tam, gdzie kłopoty. Powinieneś… - Nie dokończył, bo nagle gdzieś w pobliżu rozległ się huk eksplozji. Wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtą stronę i ujrzeli kłęby czarnego dymu unoszące się ponad budynkami kilka ulic dalej. - A propos kłopotów… - powiedział Matoranin i ponownie spojrzał na Voxa, a raczej na miejsce, w którym ten jeszcze chwilę temu się znajdował. - Hej, twoja mapa! - krzyknął do odbiegającego w kierunku dymu Voxa, wymachując wciąż trzymanym w ręku zwojem. Ale Vox już go nie słuchał. Pędził przed siebie, zmierzając ku miejscu eksplozji i przedzierając się przez mieszkańców, którzy jak gdyby nigdy nic zapomnieli o wybuchu i wrócili do swoich codziennych czynności. *** Bane wspiął się na stertę gruzów i rozejrzał dookoła. Płonące zgliszcza, zrujnowane domy, mieszkańcy próbujący uciec w bezpieczne miejsce. Udało mu się zrównać z ziemią już prawie całą aleję. Jednak wciąż nigdzie nie widział tego, kogo szukał. - Pokaż się, Zaldiar! - ryknął na całe gardło, przekrzykując huk eksplozji. - Wiem, że tu jesteś! Żadnej odpowiedzi. Mroczny Łowca nacisnął czerwony przycisk na pilocie, po czym ostatni z pobliskich budynków wyleciał w powietrze. - Wolisz patrzeć, jak twoje miasto zmienia się w ruinę, zamiast wyjść z ukrycia i stawić mi czoła? - roześmiał się. - Jesteś żałosny. - Tak, właśnie, żałosny! - zawtórował mu Bandak, stojący nieopodal. - Co to za Toa, który boi się… - nie dokończył, gdyż nagle odrzuciła go w dal potężna fala dźwiękowa. Mały Mroczny Łowca przeleciał z krzykiem obok swojego partnera, a ten obrócił się w stronę, z której nadciągnął atak. Jego oczom ukazała się postać smukłego Toa w srebrnej zbroi z szarą Kanohi Hau na twarzy, wystawiającego ku niemu swoje ostrze. Hserg podszedł do Hikiry, stojącej na skraju dachu jednego z domów i spoglądającej w dół. - Znów Bane? - zapytał. - Znów Bane - przytaknęła Hikira. Toa Ognia westchnął. - Ten goryl nigdy się nie poddaje, co? - również spojrzał w dół i jego uwagę przykuła pewna postać. - A to kto? - spytał, wskazując palcem wojownika mierzącego swoim mieczem w Bane’a. - Skąd mam wiedzieć? - odparła Hikira. - Nie widziałam go wcześniej. Hserg przyjrzał się uważniej mężczyźnie. - Wygląda na Toa - powiedział. - Myślę, że powinniśmy… - Już miał skoczyć w dół, gdy nagle zatrzymało go ramię Toa Błyskawic. Hserg spojrzał pytająco na towarzyszkę. - Spokojnie, po co ten pośpiech? - spytała, po czym dodała, uśmiechając się: - Dajmy mu się wykazać. Bane spojrzał wyniośle na przybysza. - Coś ty za jeden? W odpowiedzi uderzyła w niego kolejna fala dźwiękowa. Bane’owi udało się jednak zaprzeć i nie odlecieć jak Bandak - zamiast tego pozostawił po sobie podłużne wgłębienia w podłożu po tym, jak odrzuciło go w tył. - Co wiesz o Zaldiarze? - warknął Toa, bez wątpienia władający dźwiękiem. Mroczny Łowca rozciągnął się, trzaskając kośćmi. - Nie mam pojęcia, kim jesteś i czego chcesz - odrzekł. - Ale wszedłeś mi w drogę, a to oznacza tylko jedno. - Zmrużył groźnie oczy. - Muszę cię zabić. Vox zacisnął mocniej palce na rękojeści Dźwiękowego Ostrza. Ten drań wiedział coś o Zaldiarze, a Vox musiał to z niego wyciągnąć. Ruszył na Mrocznego Łowcę. Kiedy już unosił miecz do góry, szykując się do zadania ciosu, ogromna pięść najemnika uderzyła go w brzuch, wypierając powietrze z płuc. Vox odleciał do tyłu, lądując chwiejnie na nogach, lecz natychmiast otrząsnął się i ponownie ruszył na Bane’a. Zamachnął się mieczem, lecz wtedy na drodze jego klingi stanęło przedramię Mrocznego Łowcy, na którym ostrze o mało co się nie złamało. Vox zdziwił się, widząc, jak mężczyzna blokuje jego atak własną ręką, nie okazując przy tym żadnego bólu. Bane zaśmiał się i uderzył wolną ręką, przywalając Voxowi w twarz. Toa Dźwięku skrzywił się w bok, a wtedy poszybowała ku niemu druga pięść. Vox natychmiast aktywował moc swojej maski, a kiedy pole siłowe zatrzymało uderzenie, momentalnie wyłączył je i zamachnął się mieczem, celując w głowę przeciwnika. Bane w porę odchylił się i grzmotnął Voxa od dołu w szczękę. Wojownik wyleciał w górę i gruchnął o ziemię kilka bio dalej. Po chwili wstał, wspierając się na mieczu i ponownie zaszarżował na Mrocznego Łowcę, tylko po to, by zostać jeszcze bardziej pokiereszowanym. Hserg skrzywił się, widząc, jak Vox po raz kolejny pada od uderzenia Bane’a. - Może faktycznie powinniśmy mu pomóc? - Przeniósł wzrok na Hikirę. Ta siedziała spokojnie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i piłowała koniuszki palców małym, metalowym pilnikiem, nucąc przy tym jakąś melodię. Na moment przerwała i zerknęła na pole walki. - Hm. Jeszcze nie - powiedziała beznamiętnie i wróciła do swoich czynności. Hserg tylko przewrócił oczami i dalej patrzył, jak Toa Dźwięku nieudolnie próbuje zaatakować Mrocznego Łowcę. Na wszelki wypadek złapał jednak za swój miecz, by w każdej chwili móc wkroczyć do akcji. Vox zaatakował z gniewnym okrzykiem na ustach. Ta walka znacznie różniła się od tej, którą stoczył ze Skakdi Neirahem na Neitu. Tam był w stanie przewidzieć, skąd padną ciosy przeciwnika, był w stanie je zablokować i oddać. Tutaj, nawet jeśli udało mu się skutecznie obronić, nie potrafił sprawnie wyprowadzić kontry - jego oponent był niczym ze stali. - Gdyby wszyscy Toa walczyli tak jak ty, to miasto dawno padłoby przede mną na kolana! - zagrzmiał Bane, wymierzając prawy sierpowy w twarz Voxa. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Toa udało się odchylić w bok. Vox momentalnie poderwał się i przejechał Dźwiękowym Ostrzem po ramieniu Mrocznego Łowcy, po raz pierwszy skutecznie go raniąc. Bane syknął, kiedy z powstałej rany trysnęła krew. - A teraz gadaj, co wiesz o Zaldiarze - odezwał się Vox. Bane popatrzył na niego spode łba, lecz sekundę później pod jego maską pojawił się podły uśmiech. Vox ze zdumieniem patrzył, jak rana Mrocznego Łowcy błyskawicznie się zasklepia. - Wiem tyle, że obiecano mi sporo pieniędzy za znalezienie go - odparł Bane i napiął mięśnie. - A ty mi to utrudniasz. - Kto ci to zlecił? - Vox szykował się do kolejnego cięcia, lecz wtedy dłoń Mrocznego Łowcy chwyciła go za głowę i uniosła do góry. - Obawiam się, że ta informacja jest dość poufna - powiedział Bane i cisnął wojownikiem w kierunku jednej z ostałych ścian pobliskich budowli, a ta zawaliła się po zderzeniu z Toa Dźwięku, wznosząc tumany pyłu. Bane odwrócił się i wytrzepał ręce. - Myślałem, że okażesz się być choć trochę wymagający - mruknął. Wtem w jego plecy uderzyła fala dźwiękowa i omal nie zwaliła go z nóg. Odwróciwszy się, ujrzał Voxa stojącego pośród stalowych i kamiennych odłamków, otoczonego polem siłowym. - Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy. - U, zaczyna się robić ciekawie - zachichotała Hikira. Leżała na brzuchu, wspierając głowę na dłoniach i spoglądała w dół na dwóch walczących. Hserg siedział tuż obok niej. - Hm. - Toa Ognia wydął usta. - Może faktycznie nie potrzebuje naszej pomocy. Jak myślisz, Hikira? - Spojrzał na towarzyszkę, lecz ta bez słowa wstała, przeciągnęła się, chwyciła łuk i zeskoczyła w dół. Bane stanął nad poobijanym Voxem, wbitym w ziemię po tym, jak łowca złapał go za ramiona i z całej siły uderzył nim o podłoże. - Masz jeszcze siłę? Toa Dźwięku podparł się ręką o ziemię, nieco się podnosząc. - Ty… Ty musisz coś wiedzieć… - Posłał najemnikowi mordercze spojrzenie. Mroczny Łowca roześmiał się. - Jesteś wytrzymalszy niż sądziłem. Może powinienem cię zła– - urwał, gdy w ziemię tuż przed jego stopą wbiła się naelektryzowana strzała. Bane dobrze wiedział, co to oznacza. Opuścił wolno ręce, które już szykowały się do zmiażdżenia przeciwnika. - Jeśli naprawdę chcesz się czegoś ode mnie dowiedzieć, pokaż, że jesteś godzien - powiedział i odwrócił się do Voxa plecami, odchodząc. Toa Dźwięku uniósł brew, nie rozumiejąc. - Jutro o zachodzie słońca, w tym samym miejscu, dokończymy tę walkę - kontynuował Bane. - Mam nadzieję, że następnym razem będziesz większym wyzwaniem - dodał na odchodne. Vox wpatrywał się ze zdumieniem w odchodzącego łowcę. Tak po prostu przerwał walkę? Chciał wstać i pobiec za nim , lecz wtedy ujrzał dwoje Toa idących w jego kierunku. Jeden z nich zapewne był Toa Ognia, nosił czerwoną zbroję i nieco przypominał mu Karoma, wojownika z jego ojczystej wyspy. Jego towarzyszem była kobieta w biało-niebieskim pancerzu z Maską Szybkości na twarzy. To ona wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę, pomagając mu wstać. - Dzięki - rzucił ponuro Vox, podnosząc się z ziemi. Zaraz potem dodał, widząc łuk na plecach żeńskiej Toa: - To ty go stąd przegoniłaś? Przytaknęła. - No raczej. Inaczej Bane zmiażdżyłby cię na papkę - powiedziała niezwykle lekko, uśmiechając się. Vox domyślił się, że mówiąc „Bane” miała na myśli osiłka, z którym przed chwilą walczył. Zanotował sobie to w pamięci. Warto było znać imię swojego wroga. - Chyba nie myślałeś, że tym swoim marnym machaniem mieczykiem dasz radę go pokonać, co? Vox zmarszczył brwi. - Co masz na myśli? - Posłuchaj, masz w sobie to coś, ale z takimi umiejętnościami nie przeżyjesz tu nawet dnia. - Mówiła tak szybko, że Vox z trudem rozróżniał jedno słowo od drugiego. - Ani tym bardziej pojedynku sam na sam z Bane’em. Toa prychnął. - Radziłem sobie jakoś na mojej wyspie - powiedział chłodno. - Och, naprawdę? - zaśmiała się Toa, jakby nie zrobiło to na niej żadnego wrażenia. - Czyżbyś żył na wyspie wojowników walczących inaczej? - Uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko. - Ale nie martw się, wystarczy wydobyć z ciebie to coś i staniesz się prawdziwym mężczyzną! - Emm, Hikira, wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy już… - zaczął Hserg, do tej pory trzymający się z boku w milczeniu. Toa Błyskawic jednak kompletnie nie zwracała na niego uwagi. - Dlatego będę cię trenować! - powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. - Że co? - krzyknęli jednocześnie Vox i Hserg. Toa Ognia delikatnie złapał przyjaciółkę za ramiona i odciągnął na stronę. Vox pozostał na swoim miejscu, wpatrując się z tępym wyrazem twarzy w dwójkę Toa. Kiedy już znaleźli się parę bio dalej, Hserg powiedział po cichu do Hikiry: - Zwariowałaś?! Dlaczego tak nagle chcesz go trenować? Nawet go nie znasz! Dla Hikiry wydawało się to nie mieć żadnego znaczenia. - No i co z tego? - zapytała niewinnym głosem. Hserg chciał jej coś powiedzieć, lecz ostatecznie zrezygnował. Zbyt dobrze znał swoją przyjaciółkę - była zbyt uparta (i zwariowana), by móc przekonać ją do rezygnacji z czegoś, co sama sobie postanowiła. Westchnął ciężko. - Dobrze, rób sobie co chcesz. Tylko uważaj na siebie. - Zniżył głos. - Ten typ mi się nie podoba. - Zawsze na siebie uważam - odpowiedziała dużo głośniej, nic sobie nie robiąc z prób zatajenia ich rozmowy przez Hserga. Nagle dobiegł ich głos Voxa: - Wszystko słyszę… - Widzisz? Wszystko słyszy. Lepiej idź sprawdzić, czy jakaś sierota nie zakopała się pod gruzami - powiedziała Toa Błyskawic do towarzysza, który tylko przewrócił oczami. Zaraz potem zwróciła się do Voxa: - Nic się nie martw, mój przyjaciel już sobie stąd idzie. - Na te słowa odepchnęła Hserga na bok i zaczęła iść w stronę Toa Dźwięku. - Za chwilę będziemy mogli zacząć trening. Jak cię zwą, towarzyszu? Vox podrapał się po głowie. Zastanawiał się, czy warto jej zaufać. Wydawała mu się dość… ekscentryczna i co najmniej nierozważna, ale bądź co bądź uratowała mu życie. I była Toa. Być może uda mu się dowiedzieć coś od niej coś o Zaldiarze. - Właściwie, to chciałem zapytać… - odezwał się, lecz Hikira mu przerwała: - Oryginalne imię, „Właściwie, to chciałem zapytać”. To co, gotowy na trening? Toa Dźwięku potrząsnął głową i poprawił się: - Vox. Jestem Vox. Hikira wydała z siebie poirytowane westchnięcie. - Zdecyduj się - odrzekła, racząc go ciężkim spojrzeniem. Po chwili jednak na jej twarzy znów zagościł uśmiech. Vox dopiero teraz zauważył, że jedno jej oko ma inny kolor niż drugie. - To jak, Voxiu, możemy zaczynać? - zapytała, lecz Vox dobrze wiedział, że wcale nie oczekuje odpowiedzi. - Zaczekaj - pohamował ją, nim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić. Jeśli już miał brać udział w tym całym szaleństwie, wypadałoby, żeby chociaż poznał jej imię. - Jak się nazywasz? - Ja? - spojrzała na niego pytająco, dotykając dłonią piersi. Zaraz potem zrobiła widowiskowy obrót, strzelając dookoła niewielkimi elektrycznymi wiązkami. - Zwą mnie Hikira, mistrzyni błyskawic, władczyni piorunów, tańcząca z iskrami… bliscy przyjaciele nazywają mnie też demonem prędkości. - Uśmiechnęła się znacząco. - Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci pokazać, dlaczego. Vox wpatrywał się z nią w osłupieniem. - Kto cię tak zwie? - zapytał, mrużąc oczy. - No, wiele osób, na przykład… - Hikira przytknęła palec do ust i uniosła wzrok do góry, zamyślając się. - Ja, a także… ja, oraz… ja, no i nie możemy zapominać o mn– Toa Dźwięku uciszył ją i pokręcił głową. - Nieważne. Zapomnij, że pytałem - powiedział. - Dlaczego nie poszliście za tym… Bane’em? - Hm? Bo to ciebie wyzwał na pojedynek, prawda? Nie możemy się wtrącać w cudzą walkę. Toa Dźwięku chciał jej powiedzieć, że przecież przed chwilą właśnie to zrobili, lecz zrezygnował. Wolał nie wdawać się z osobą jej pokroju w większe dyskusje. - To co, możemy w końcu zaczynać ten trening? - zapytała po chwili Hikira. - Naprawdę, nie musimy... - Świetnie, więc spotkajmy się na wschodnim wybrzeżu za piętnaście minut, okej? Wszystko jasne? To świetnie, lecę, na razie! - Pomachała mu na pożegnanie i wystrzeliła niczym z procy, używając mocy swojej Kanohi. Vox gapił się przez moment w kurz unoszący się w miejscu, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stała Toa Błyskawic, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Hserga. Ten tylko rzucił mu niechętne spojrzenie i odszedł w swoją stronę. Vox, nie widząc lepszej alternatywny, oparł miecz o ramię i ruszył w kierunku, w którym pobiegła Hikira, licząc na znalezienie drogi do owego wschodniego wybrzeża. Myślał, że to miasto jest dziwne, lecz teraz wiedział, że jego mieszkańcy wcale nie byli lepsi. Rozdział 2 Le-Matoranin rozpromienił się, ujrzawszy znajomą mu twarz. - Wróciłem po mapę - powiedział Vox. Sprzedawca natychmiast podał mu zwój. Toa Dźwięku skinął głową w podzięce i sięgnął po widgety. - Przechowałem ją dla ciebie - rzekł Matoranin. - Tak w ogóle, jestem Tahku, a ty? - Vox - przedstawił się Toa, chowając mapę do torby. - Jak ci idą poszukiwania Zaldiara, Toa Voxie? Mężczyzna westchnął. - Nijak - odparł ponuro. - Poznałem pewną Toa, ma na imię Hikira. Myślisz, że może coś wiedzieć? Matoranin zrobił poważną minę. - Hikira? Hmm… - zastanowił się. - Nie jestem pewien, ale powiem ci jedno: uważaj na nią - rzekł, zniżając głos. - Hikira jest dość podstępna. Może sprawiać wrażenie głupiej, ale nie wolno ci jej lekceważyć. To jedna z tych Toa, którzy przestali wierzyć w Wielkiego Ducha i myślą teraz tylko o sobie. Vox nie ukrywał, że te słowa go zaskoczyły. Hikira nie wyglądała mu na groźną osobę, choć musiał przyznać, że właściwie wcale jej nie znał. Postanowił zapamiętać sobie słowa Matoranina. Mimo wszystko był mu wdzięczny. Gdyby nie on, być może padłby ofiarą jakiegoś podstępu Toa Błyskawic. Teraz będzie starał się być bardziej czujny. Nie mógł pozwolić, by ktoś taki jak ona przeszkodził jej w poszukiwaniu Zaldiara. - Będę uważał - odrzekł i skinął głową na pożegnanie, po czym odszedł w kierunku wybrzeża. Nie zauważył, jak zawieszona na ścianie przydrożnego domu kamera odprowadza go swoim martwym wzrokiem. *** Bane kroczył wolnym, lecz stanowczym krokiem jedną z bocznych uliczek, skryty pod płaszczem. Od dłuższego czasu miał niepokojące wrażenie, że ktoś go śledzi. Skręcał w coraz to biedniejsze i ciaśniejsze uliczne odgałęzienia, lecz to wrażenie cały czas mu towarzyszyło. Przyspieszył kroku. Wyszedł na główną ulicę, wypełnioną mieszkańcami. W takim tłumie podążającej za nim osobie trudniej będzie go śledzić. Mroczny Łowca przeciskał się między ludźmi, lecz nawet teraz czuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Nie zamierzał się jednak odwracać. To najgorszy błąd, jaki można popełnić w takiej sytuacji. Postanowił udawać, że niczego nie zauważa i wziąć śledzących go z zaskoczenia. Kto to mógł być? Być może Hserg lub Hikira, albo ten nowy. Albo któryś z innych Toa. Ostatnio rzadko pokazywali się w mieście, lecz Bane dobrze wiedział, że wciąż tu są. Parszywe istoty. Całymi dniami nigdzie ich nie widać, pojawiają się dopiero wtedy, kiedy tego nie chcesz. Kiedy czyjaś dłoń dotknęła jego pleców, Bane błyskawicznie odwrócił się i powalił stojącą za nim osobę na ziemię. - Bandak? - powiedział, widząc małego Mrocznego Łowcę. - Gdzieś ty się podziewał? - Dzięki Mata Nui, Bane - wysapał Bandak. - Nie masz pojęcia, jak długo próbowałem się z tobą skontaktować. Co się stało? Bane uniósł brew i dotknął palcem komunikatora zawieszonego przy lewym receptorze słuchowym. Widać ten Toa Dźwięku musiał go uszkodzić podczas walki. Bane przeklął go w myślach. - Awaria sprzętu. Czego chcesz? - Mam dla ciebie wiadomość. - Bandak wyciągnął zza pazuchy niewielką metalową tabliczkę z jakimś napisem i podał ją partnerowi. Bane przez chwilę wodził wzrokiem po tekście, po czym spojrzał na towarzysza. Ten zapytał: - Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? - Cóż… - Mroczny Łowcza schował tabliczkę pod płaszczem. - Skoro nasz zleceniodawca chce się z nami spotkać, nie wypada odmówić. *** Vox rozejrzał się. Przed oczami miał rozległą plażę, zupełnie niepasującą do reszty stalowej metropolii. Przypominała mu jego ojczyznę. Złocisty piasek, zapach morskiej bryzy i lekki szum fal. Szkoda, że dołączały się do tego woń miejskich spalin i kłęby smogu. Inaczej uznałby to miejsce za żywcem wyjęte z Neitu. Mimo ogromnych rozmiarów, na plaży nie znajdowało się wiele osób - zauważył jedynie parę istot, siedzących na piasku lub stojących przy brzegu. Kilka było też na kamiennym molo. Nigdzie jednak nie widział Hikiry. Ruszył więc przed siebie, licząc na jak najszybsze znalezienie jej, stawiając stopy na przyjemnie ciepłym piasku. Wpatrując się w ocean, zauważył kolczaste boje dryfujące na wodzie. Widać władze wyspy skutecznie pilnowały, by statki i łodzie dopływały jedynie do portu, a nie cumowały tam, gdzie odpowiadało ich załodze. Vox uznał, że to dobry sposób na ochronę przed morskimi atakami - będzie musiał powiedzieć o tym swoim rodakom po powrocie na Neitu. O ile uda mu się tam wrócić, rzecz jasna. Miał odnaleźć Zaldiara i zabrać go z powrotem do domu. Jednak na razie poszukiwania były bezowocne. Westchnął. Jego przyjaciel być może był teraz w niebezpieczeństwie, a on musiał bawić się w jakieś treningi. Na dodatek ta stuknięta Toa gdzieś przepadła. Vox mruknął, niezadowolony. Przypomniał sobie słowa Tahku. Co, jeśli Hikira właśnie wpędziła go w jakąś pułapkę? Spojrzał uważnie na boki. Nie zauważył niczego podejrzanego, lecz z drugiej strony nigdy nie widział, jak zastawia się pułapki w takich wielkich metropoliach. Tu wszystko było inne. I dziwne - te całe plakaty, kamery na każdym kroku, zwariowane Toa Błyskawic… Vox chciał jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce i wrócić do swojego spokojnego, cichego domu. Wtem pojawiła się przed nim roześmiała twarz Hikiry. - Halooo, ziemia do Voxa. - Zaczęła machać mu dłonią przed twarzą. - Tuuu jesteeem. Wracaj na ziemię. Wyglądasz jak kosmita. - Zachichotała, zasłaniając usta ręką. Toa Dźwięku wyrwał się z rozmyślań. - Wybacz. Myślałem nad czymś… - Na moment umilkł, widząc, jak Hikira jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczyna przechadzać się po brzegu, oglądając wyrzucone przez morze patyki i wodorosty. Po chwili kontynuował, licząc, że żeńska Toa może jednak go słucha. - Chcę cię o coś zapytać. Szukam pewnego Toa. Nazywa się Zaldiar. Wiesz coś o nim? Hikira podniosła mały, powykręcany patyk, otrzepała go z wody i zaczęła iść w kierunku Toa Dźwięku, wodząc wzrokiem po ziemi. - Zaldiar, Zaldiar… - mówiła, próbując sobie coś przypomnieć. - Zaldiar, Zaldiar, Zaldiar… Hmm… Znam pewną osobę, której imię zaczyna się na „Z”, ale to kobieta… - Spojrzała uważnie na Voxa. - Może ten twój cały Zaldiar jest kobietą? Toa Dźwięku pokręcił stanowczo głową, zaprzeczając. - Upewniłeś się? - Hikira zajrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Vox lekko się od niej odsunął. - Tak. Umiem rozróżnić mężczyznę od kobiety. Hikira tylko prychnęła i obróciła się do niego plecami. - W dzisiejszych czasach nigdy nie możesz być tego pewnym - powiedziała poważnym tonem. Zaraz potem jednak odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła. - Co ci zajęło tak długo? Vox nie pojmował, jak ktoś może tak szybko i gwałtownie zmieniać swój nastrój. Sięgnął do torby, wyciągając mapę. - Musiałem kupić mapę… Nie dokończył, bo Hikira gwałtownym ruchem wyrwała mapę z jego dłoni i podarła ją na strzępy. Vox wpatrywał się w to z osłupieniem. - Co ty… - Mapę? - Toa Błyskawic zmrużyła oczy. - Jedyna mapa, jaką powinieneś mieć, powinna znajdować się tu. - Dotknęła dłonią skroni. - Jestem dopiero dzień na tej wyspie! - A więc od tego zaczniemy nasz trening - od nauki orientacji. Siadaj! - Grzmotnęła go ręką w kark. Vox posłusznie usiadł na ziemi. Hikira usadowiła się obok niego i zaczęła rysować coś patykiem w piasku. Kiedy skończyła, Vox spojrzał krzywo na nabazgrany przez nią obraz Artas Nui widzianego z lotu ptaka. - Zdaje mi się, że nie zachowałaś proporcji - mruknął. Hikira przez chwilę wpatrywała się w rysunek, po czym odrzekła niedbale: - Hm. Możliwe. Nigdy nie byłam dobra w rysowaniu. - Przysunęła się do niego i szepnęła mu do ucha: - Używam rąk do czegoś innego. Vox uznał, że woli w to nie wnikać. - W każdym razie! - kontynuowała Toa Błyskawic. - Jak zapewne zauważyłeś, wyspa dzieli się na sześć dystryktów. - Toa Dźwięku faktycznie zauważył, że Artas Nui tworzy kilka pomniejszych wysp, połączonych ze sobą mostami. - My znajdujemy się tu. - Hikira wskazała patykiem największą wyspę, będącą w centrum. - To właśnie tu dzieją się wszystkie fajne rzeczy. Z tego też powodu, ten dystrykt nazywamy dystryktem pierwszym. Jak łatwo się można domyślić, pozostałe dystrykty to drugi, trzeci, czwarty, piąty i szósty - mówiła, pokazując kolejne wyspy, od największej do najmniejszej. - Który najmniej polecam? Szósty. Cały skuty lodem. Oczywiście, jeśli byłbyś Toa Lodu, to miejsce pasowałoby ci w sam raz. Ale tak to… strasznie wieje tam nudą. Kiedyś znajdowała się tam jakaś fabryka, ale wszystko zbankrutowało i zostało zamknięte. Od tamtej pory nic się tam nie dzieje. Vox chciał powiedzieć, że właśnie takie spokojniejsze miejsce bardziej by mu odpowiadało, lecz Hikira nie pozwalała mu dojść do słowa. - Oczywiście, musisz jeszcze poznać najważniejsze budowle w mieście! - Zaczęła wskazywać krzywo nakreślone punkty na rysunku, znajdujące się w największym dystrykcie. - To jest Stadion Nui, to Wielka Biblioteka, to Kaplica Onumoko… o, a to jest siedziba naszego Turagi. - Zatrzymała się przy niewielkiej kropce, narysowanej nieopodal wielkiego punktu na środku wyspy. - A właśnie, zapomniałam ci wspomnieć, kto tu rządzi. No więc tak. - Zaczerpnęła tchu. - Oficjalnie władzę sprawuje tu Turaga Arkin. Całkiem miły gość, można zapytać się go o radę, pograć z nim w karty, napić się herbaty… Ale wiesz, jacy są Turaga, jeśli chodzi o sprawowanie władzy, co nie? Vox musiał przyznać, że nie miał pojęcia. - Właściwie to… nie - powiedział, a zaraz potem dodał, ujrzawszy spojrzenie Hikiry, próbując się usprawiedliwić: - Na mojej wyspie nie było Turaga. Toa Błyskawic wpatrywała się w niego ze zmrużonymi oczami. - Ty naprawdę jesteś kosmitą - odparła po chwili, lecz sekundę później znów się rozpromieniła. - W każdym razie, Arkin jest strasznie uległy. Rządzi tu tylko w teorii. Prawdziwą władzę sprawuje tu… - Wstała na równe nogi i wskazała dłonią na ogromną budowlę wznoszącą się ponad innymi, rzucającą na dwójkę Toa swój cień. Budynek był całkowicie czarny, jedynie w niektórych miejscach jarzyły się na nim czerwone światła. Otoczony był rzędem kominów, nieustannie wypluwających z siebie chmury czarnego jak smoła dymu. Miał kształt kopuły pokrytej czymś, co wyglądało jak sieć poskręcanego metalu, która na samym szczycie tworzyła niewielką wieżę, rozszerzającą się ku górze. Vox zauważył na niej czarno-czerwone logo z literami układającymi się w jakiś napis… - XONOX - wyjaśniła Hikira. - Światowa korporacja, której szefem jest niejaki jego wysokość Vrex. On sam nie jest taki wysoki, to tak naprawdę tylko Matoranin zakuty w kawałku blachy, co nie zmienia faktu, że prawie wszystko na tej wyspie wyszło spod znaku jego firmy. Widzisz tamten budynek, ten o tam? - zwróciła się do Voxa, pokazując palcem jeden z wieżowców. Vox pokiwał głową. - Tak. - Wybudowany przez XONOX. Ten obok? - Tak. - Też wybudowany przez XONOX. Widzisz zbroję tego kolesia? - Mhm. - Wyprodukowana przez XONOX. Widzisz miotacz tamtego Skakdi? - Tak… - Wyprodukowany przez XONOX. Widzisz ten motor? - Niech zgadnę… Też wyprodukowany przez XONOX? - Nie, to akurat ktoś zaparkował tu swojego grata. W każdym razie, chodzi mi o to, że XONOX produkuje niemalże wszystko: pojazdy, broń, zbroje, materiały budowlane, roboty, kamery przemysłowe, systemy alarmowe, urny do głosowań… - Zamilkła na chwilę, jakby coś jej tu nie pasowało. Ostatecznie jednak zignorowała to. - To oni kontrolują całe miasto. Lepiej nie wchodzić im w drogę, inaczej przyjdą do ciebie smutni panowie w czarnych maskach i następnego dnia okaże się, że popełniłeś samobójstwo, strzelając do siebie z karabinu snajperskiego z dachu sąsiedniego budynku - mówiła to niezwykle lekkim tonem, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie. Vox przeraził się w duchu. Co Zaldiar robił w takim miejscu? - A ten cały… Vrex - odezwał się. - Nie może czegoś zrobić z bombowymi atakami Bane’a? Hikira wzruszyła ramionami. - Chyba może, ale tego nie robi - odparła. - Pewnie to on za tym stoi. - Co? - zdziwił się Vox. - No, to pewnie on kazał Bane’owi podłożyć te bomby. Głupotą byłoby, gdyby chciał go potem powstrzymać, nie? - Zaraz, zaraz… - Toa Dźwięku nie mógł nadążyć. - Więc mówisz, że Vrex tak po prostu pozwala rujnować własne miasto? Odpowiedziało mu kolejne wzruszenie ramion. - Odbudowanie takich budynków zabiera mało czasu i pieniędzy, więc Vrex się tym nie przejmuje - powiedziała beznamiętnie Hikira. - A mieszkańcy? - Vrexa nie obchodzą mieszkańcy. Wie, że nawet jeśli jedni zginą, na ich miejscu osiedlą się nowi. Nic nie straci. - I wy, jako Toa, mu na to pozwalacie? Hikira westchnęła. - Posłuchaj, Vox - rzekła. - Vrex nienawidzi Toa. Ma jakieś kompleksy i tak dalej. Jeśliby chciał, zmiótłby nas wszystkich z powierzchni ziemi. Dlatego zawarliśmy z nim układ: my dbamy o porządek na jego wyspie i nie wtrącamy się w jego interesy, on w zamian pozwala nam żyć. - A czy ochrona mieszkańców przed wysadzeniem ich domu w powietrze nie zalicza się do waszego dbania o porządek? - powiedział Vox lodowatym tonem. Hikira położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. O dziwo, teraz była zupełnie poważna. - W życiu nie zawsze można robić to, co się chce, Vox. Czasami trzeba iść na kompromis. Wolę przymknąć oko na jakieś wybryki Mrocznego Łowcy, jeśli Vrex maczał w tym palce, niż wąchać kwiatki od spodu. Wolę żyć i móc przydać się tam, gdzie naprawdę potrzebna będzie moja pomoc. Wierz mi, Vox, to co dzisiaj widziałeś to tylko czubek góry lodowej. Na tej wyspie dzieją się znacznie gorsze rzeczy. - Zajrzała mu w oczy. - Jeśli naprawdę chcemy pomóc, musimy się dostosować. Ty też powinieneś. Vox opanował się i wypuścił głośno powietrze. No tak, jeśli chciał dotrwać do końca poszukiwań w jednym kawałku, musiał się dostosować do warunków panujących w tym chorym miejscu. - Dobrze, Hikira - powiedział po chwili. - Postaram się. Toa Błyskawic znów się roześmiała. - Świetnie, a więc skoro już zapoznałeś się z wyspą, widzimy się o zachodzie słońca na szczycie najwyższego wieżowca w drugim dystrykcie. Ciao! - Wyrwała mu jego Dźwiękowe Ostrze i pomknęła przed siebie. - Mój miecz…! - Co mi zrobisz jak mnie złapiesz? - odkrzyknęła Hikira i po paru sekundach zniknęła mu z oczu. Vox pozostał sam, stojąc pośrodku plaży z rozdziawionymi ustami. Zaraz potem jednak westchnął i ruszył śladem Toa Błyskawic, po drodze rzucając nieufne spojrzenie w kierunku czarnej kopuły. Rozdział 3 Wejście do kwatery XONOXu było strzeżone promieniami, żywymi strażnikami i mechanicznymi strażnikami. Wszystko to schodziło Bane’owi i Bandakowi z drogi, kiedy tylko Mroczny Łowca okazywał otrzymaną metalową tabliczkę. Od razu gdy wkroczyli do budynku, uderzyła w nich ogromna fala gorąca. W środku panował ogromny zaduch, któremu towarzyszyła jeszcze bardziej dokuczliwa niż na zewnątrz woń spalin. Idąc długim, szerokim korytarzem, przez przeszklone ściany można było zobaczyć Matoran i maszyny pracujące przy ogromnym taśmach produkcyjnych. Tym, co jako pierwsze rzuciło się Mrocznym Łowcom w oczy było to, że każde pomieszczenie w tym miejscu było bardzo duże, wręcz przesadnie duże. Przestronna winda przeniosła ich na najwyższe piętro budynku. Tu wysoka temperatura i duszący zapach nie były już tak wszechobecne, całe piętro wydawało się być również nieco jaśniejsze, głównie za sprawą ogromnych, szklanych paneli pełniących rolę ścian. - Pan Vrex przyjmie panów za siedemdziesiąt dwie przecinek cztery sekundy - powiedziała mechaniczna służąca i zaprowadziła Mrocznych Łowców do gabinetu szefa korporacji. Pokój był olbrzymi, z pewnością pomieściłby w sobie dwa przerośnięte Tahtoraki, a nawet wtedy zostałoby w nim sporo miejsca. Zamiast ścian, podobnie jak na całym piętrze, zamontowano szklane panele, czyniąc pomieszczenie niezwykle jasnym. Co ciekawe, mimo tak ogromnych rozmiarów, nie było tu prawie wcale mebli - znajdowało się tu jedynie szerokie biurko z krzesłem po obu stronach. Służka wskazała dłonią krzesło, a sama ustawiła się pod szklaną ścianą. Bane podszedł na środek pokoju i usadowił się na krześle. Dla Bandaka nie przygotowano żadnego - zapewne jako pomocnik Bane’a nie był aż tak ważny, poza tym jego powykręcana budowa ciała i tak nie pozwoliłaby mu usiąść w normalnej pozycji. Bane oparł głowę na dłoni i czekał, aż jego zleceniodawca się pojawi. Po paru chwilach rozległ się głos, dobiegający ze wszystkich stron: - Jak brzmi motto naszej firmy, Bane? Mroczny Łowca westchnął i powiedział z pamięci formułkę: - „Strach jest wolnością. Podbój jest wyzwoleniem. Nienawiść jest prawdą. Jesteśmy narzędziami w rękach Wielkiego Ducha. Poddajcie się nam”. W podłodze po drugiej stronie biurka rozwarła się, wypuszczając kłęby pary i po chwili ze środka na ruchomej platformie wyłoniła się wysoka na trzy bio barczysta postać w grubej, czarno-czerwonej zbroi, trzymająca skrzyżowane ręce za plecami i spoglądająca wyniośle na dwójkę Mrocznych Łowców. - Otóż to. Rządząc twardą ręką i siejąc terror wśród mieszkańców, uczymy ich posłuszeństwa, by całkowicie się nam podporządkowali i nie śmieli podważać naszych decyzji, gdyż w przeciwnym wypadku zetrzemy ich na proch wraz z wszystkimi, którzy mieli z nimi jakikolwiek kontakt, by świat całkowicie o nich zapomniał - rzekł Vrex grubym, metalicznym głosem. Zaraz potem dodał, nieco łagodniej: - Napijesz się czegoś, Bane? - Wody. Vrex skinął służącej, a ta drobnymi kroczkami wyszła z pokoju, by za chwilę wrócić z tacą, na której znajdował się kubek ze sztucznego tworzywa i dzbanek wody. Postawiła ją przed Bane’em. Mroczny Łowca nalał sobie napój i pociągnął łyk. Zauważył, że nie przynieśli nic dla Bandaka. Może to i dobrze, dodał zaraz w myślach. Ten idiota pewnie nawet nie potrafiłby utrzymać zwykłego kubka w tych swoich szczypcach. Równie dobrze mógł tu w ogóle nie przychodzić. Vrex kontynuował: - Jak zapewne wiesz, XONOX dąży do przejęcia całkowitej kontroli nad Wszechświatem Matoran. Dzięki wyeliminowaniu Toa i sojuszu z Xią, do którego dążę, będziemy mogli z łatwością zająć Metru Nui i Południowe Wyspy. - Podszedł do okna. - Byłoby szkoda, gdyby jakiś Toa pokrzyżował na plany, prawda? - Spojrzał na Bane’a. - Myślałem, że macie umowę z Toa. - Czasy się zmieniają. Umowy też. Ten świat już wkrótce nie będzie potrzebował żadnych Toa. Co więcej, staną się oni dla nas… ciężarem. Logicznym więc jest pozbycie się ich. Bane prychnął. - Nadal nie rozumiem, jak jeden Toa może stanowić zagrożenie dla tak wielkiej korporacji. - To wyjątkowy Toa - wyjaśnił Vrex. - Inaczej nie oferowałbym tak wysokiej nagrody za znalezienie go. Ściśnięta w gniewie dłoń Bane’a zmiażdżyła kubek. - Wiem, że coś ukrywasz, Vrex - powiedział Mroczny Łowca. - To nie ty jesteś tu głównym szefem. Ktoś inny pociąga za sznurki. Mów, dlaczego Zaldiar jest taki ważny! - Nie powinieneś przejmować się tym, dlaczego Zaldiar jest taki ważny… Tylko tym, dlaczego wciąż jest na wolności! - Vrex momentalnie odwrócił się i grzmotnął pięścią w stół. Bandak skulił się ze strachu za plecami partnera. Sam Bane siedział niewzruszony. - Nie boję się ciebie. Jesteś zwykłym Matoraninem w zbroi. Vrex opanował się i ponownie podszedł do okna. - Tak, to prawda, jestem Matoraninem - odparł. - Lecz nie nazwałbym siebie zwykłym Matoraninem. Przez lata moja rasa żyła pod ziemią, drążąc tunele i dławiąc się ziemią. Ja wiedziałem, że możemy osiągnąć coś więcej. Że jesteśmy stworzeni do większych celów. To jest moim celem. - Obrócił się ku Mrocznemu Łowcy i wskazał rozciągając się w dole metropolię. - Stworzenie idealnego świata, bez Toa i kogokolwiek, kto mógłby mnie ograniczać. I nie mogę dopuścić, by ktokolwiek mi w tym przeszkodził. - Zaczął iść w kierunku Bane’a. - Więc powiedz mi, dlaczego nadal nie schwytałeś Zaldiara?! Bane westchnął ciężko. - Wciąż nie mogę wywabić go z ukrycia - rzekł. - Zdaje mi się, że ataki w biednych dzielnicach to za mało. Musiałbym uderzyć w bardziej rozbudowany i zaludniony teren, wtedy… - zamilkł, widząc spojrzenie Vrexa. Dobrze wiedział, że nigdy się na to nie zgodzi. Byłoby to dla niego zbyt kosztowne. - Na dodatek cały czas wtrąca się tych dwoje Toa, Hserg i Hikira. Pojawił się jeszcze jakiś nowy i też zaczyna węszyć. Nie podoba mi się to. - Ten nowy nazywa się Vox i jest przyjacielem Zaldiara - powiedział Vrex. - Skąd ty… - Wiem wszystko o wszystkich na tej wyspie, Bane. Możesz użyć tego Toa jako przynęty na Zaldiara. Domyślam się, że zdążyłeś już go schwytać i obezwładnić… Bane przełknął ślinę. - Właściwie to… - zaczął. Na twarzy Vrexa zaczął malować się gniew. - Nie do końca. Walczyłem z nim, ale pojawili się Hserg i Hikira. Powiedziałem mu, że dokończymy walkę jutro o zachodzie słońca. Słysząc to, gniewny wyraz znikł z twarzy Vrexa i zamiast niego pojawił się na niej uśmiech. - W takim razie jutro zastawisz pułapkę, by dopilnować, aby ten Toa dostał się w nasze ręce. Twój partner postara się, by pozostali Toa niczego nam nie utrudniali. - Spojrzał na zlękniętego Bandaka, po czym znów zwrócił się do Bane’a. - Użyjemy tego Voxa do wywabienia Zaldiara z ukrycia. Jeśli nie zareaguje nawet wtedy, kiedy życie jego przyjaciela będzie zagrożone, możemy śmiało uznać, że jest martwy i nie będzie wtrącał się w nasze sprawy. Czy to jasne? Bane spojrzał spode łba na swojego zleceniodawcę. Zastaw pułapkę, dopilnuj, żeby pozostali Toa niczego nie utrudniali, łatwo mu było mówić. Lecz Bane mimo wszystko postanowił posłuchać się tego planu. Oczywiście, zawsze istniało ryzyko, że Zaldiar jednak nadal pozostanie w ukryciu, nawet jeśli zagrożą śmiercią jego przyjaciela. Lecz Bane zbyt dobrze znał Toa - wiedział, że nie zostawiają swoich przyjaciół w potrzebie. Nawet jeśli Zaldiar się nie pokaże, będzie to oznaczało jedno - nie żyje. W obu przypadkach zwycięzcą będzie Bane. I będzie mógł zabić kolejnego Toa, a to zawsze sprawiało mu przyjemność. - Jak słońce - odrzekł. CDN. Autor Voxovan Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Vox22